


Sunday Kind Of Love

by Enochianess



Series: Personal Trainer AU [9]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Lazy Sunday mornings, coffee shops, and a whole lot of loving





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's completely finished, but I've decided to break this one up into two chapters. The second one will be up by tomorrow!

Sunday morning is Laurent’s favorite time of the week. Sunday morning means waking up with Damen in his apartment, which is so much nicer than Laurent’s own. Sunday morning means lazy, sleepy sex, and breakfast and coffee in bed. Sunday morning means pressing against each other in the shower, slowly getting each other off for the second time because they’re not in a rush and it feels good. Sunday morning means a walk to the bakery a couple of blocks over to pick something up for lunch. Sunday morning means cuddling up on opposite sides of the couch with their legs tangled in the middle, blanket pulled over their laps, books or newspapers in hand. Sunday morning means domesticity and warmth and something so precious that Laurent can’t believe his luck.

It’s the only full day that they get to spend together. Damen works from Monday to Saturday most weeks and sometimes the only time they see each other is when Laurent goes to his sessions with Nikandros at the gym. They manage a quick kiss and a lingering touch, but it’s not enough. Some weeks, when Laurent is feeling down or particularly lonely, he will spend a couple of nights at Damen’s apartment. It’s never enough, but sleeping with Damen is better than sleeping alone.

Today is no different than any other Sunday. They’re comfortable and sated, with full bellies and contented smiles on their faces. Laurent keeps peering over the top of his book to look at Damen, smiling softly when Damen catches him in the act.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Damen asks, slowly rubbing circles over Laurent’s anklebone with his thumb. It’s gentle, as if Laurent is something delicate, something to be handled with nothing but the upmost care.

Laurent looks down at his open book, traces his finger down the edge of the page. “I like Sundays.”

“I like them too,” Damen says.

Laurent closes his book and places it on the floor beside him. He shuffles over on the couch until he can settle in Damen’s lap, knees bracketing his hips and arms wound around his neck. “We should do something.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Go to the park, or a coffee shop, or… maybe Auguste’s.”

“Your brother’s?” Damen asks, his eyebrows rising.

“Yes. I would like you to meet him.”

Damen smiles widely, his eyes shining. “I’d love to.”

Laurent chews on his bottom lip and then looks away. “But… maybe next week? I’m not sure I’m ready today. We can go to the coffee shop instead.”

Damen leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Laurent’s lips. “Whatever you want.”

“Anything?”

“Yes.”

“Then kiss me again,” Laurent says, his eyelids fluttering closed when Damen’s hands come up to cradle his face.

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes, you brute.”

Damen laughs but does as he’s told, biting down on Laurent’s bottom lip to make him gasp before swiping his tongue over it to soothe the hurt. Laurent opens his mouth so Damen can lick gently inside, humming loudly at the faint taste of coffee and toothpaste. It should be disgusting, but mixed with the pure taste of Damen, it’s the best thing Laurent’s ever tasted.

He sighs happily and tangles his fingers in Damen’s curls, tugging them slightly so Damen’s head falls back and Laurent can take control of the kiss. He shifts his hips forward in a slow grind and shudders at the feeling. Opening his eyes he’s amazed at the sight he’s met with. Damen’s eyelashes are fanned across his cheekbones, fluttering when Laurent nibbles on his bottom lip. His skin glows in the faint light of the sun, deep and golden and brown. It’s soft to the touch, face freshly shaved, Laurent’s fingertips ghosting down his cheeks, along his jaw, and down his neck until they rest in the dips of his collarbones.

“Laurent,” Damen sighs out.

“What is it?”

Damen’s eyes open, shining and warm. “Nothing.”

They go back to kissing, gentle and loving, quiet sighs and gasps falling from their open mouths. Laurent shifts forward on his knees, trying to get closer, to press their chests together. He feels something hot and hard press up against his hip. He breaks off the kiss with a small, amused huff.

“Again?” he asks.

Damen flushes slightly and rubs his hands up and down Laurent’s sides. “We don’t have to.”

Laurent reaches down between them and slides his hand beneath Damen’s sweatpants where he’s not wearing any underwear and grasps his cock. Damen shivers, his eyelids drooping slightly.

“I like that I turn you on,” Laurent whispers.

“You do,” Damen replies, his breath hitching when Laurent squeezes him. “Badly.”

Laurent starts moving his hand up and down slowly, occasionally twisting at the head to feel Damen shudder against him. Damen dips his head and buries it into Laurent’s neck, sucking softly on the skin there. It’s not hard enough to leave a mark, but Laurent can feel it acutely enough that it makes his breathing pick up. He rolls his hips down, his eyes falling closed. His neck has always been so damn sensitive.

“We should take our pants off,” Damen murmurs.

“Mhm,” Laurent replies shakily.

They shuffle around on the couch, awkwardly trying to rid themselves of their sweatpants, and finally end up laying naked side by side, Laurent trapped between Damen and the back of the couch. Damen drapes the blanket over them to keep Laurent warm because he’s always getting cold and tugs him closer. Laurent sighs as Damen slides his hand from Laurent’s hip down to the crook of his knee, dragging his leg up and hooking it over Damen’s hip.

“Okay?” Damen asks.

Laurent nods, rolling his hips experimentally. Their cocks drag against each other with a delicious friction and Laurent lets his head loll backwards, his mouth dropping open. Damen wraps one arm around Laurent’s shoulders and lets his other hand slide down to palm at his ass, carefully encouraging him to keep moving. It’s blissful and Laurent can’t help the small, jubilant upturning of his lips. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, it always feels like a revelation, a religious experience. If the soft grunts coming from Damen mean anything, then he’s enjoying it just as much.

Laurent lets himself move with the tide, lets his hips move of their own accord, simply along for the ride. He matches every thrust, echoes every whimper and moan of Damen’s. He lets himself get lost in the feeling in a way that he never could with anyone else—not that there have been that many to speak of. He scratches his nails down Damen’s back, arching into him, and lets his eyes roll back into his head. It feels so good. It’s almost too good. There’s something about the slowness, the gentleness, and the tenderness that gets to Laurent. It makes him want to scream out in pleasure and burst into tears all at the same time.

He can’t help it when he starts chanting Damen’s name, grasping at him desperately as the heat at the base of his spine begins to blossom. Damen cradles the back of his head, pulling him forward until Laurent’s face is pressed against his neck, and shushes him. He reaches down and takes Laurent in hand, tugging at him quickly until it’s too much and the waves crash over Laurent and lightning shoots down his spine. He flails around, his hips jolting, and cries out in relief.

He floats for a moment or so and then looks down just in time to see Damen reach his own release, coming into his hand. His fingers are now covered in both of their come, sticky with pearly whiteness. Laurent doesn’t even think when he takes hold of Damen’s wrist and sucks two of the dirtied fingers into his mouth, sucking their seed off greedily. Eyes fluttering shut, as if the sight if just too much, Damen moans.

“You’re going to kill me,” Damen says.

“I thought you had stamina.”

Damen opens one eye and smirks at Laurent. “You know that I do. I think I proved as much last night.”

Laurent hums, thinking back to the night’s activities. If he hadn’t just come, he thinks the memory would be enough to make him hard.

“We should get cleaned up,” Laurent says, using Damen’s chest as leverage to push himself up to sitting. “I want to go to that new coffee shop by the gym.”

“Okay, just give me a minute.”

“Have I tired you out at last?”

“Stop pretending to complain.”

“Can’t have your head growing any bigger than it already is,” Laurent says.

“If I fuck you again will you shut up?”

Laurent snorts. “Unlikely.”

Damen rolls his eyes and sits up as well, stretching his strong arms above his head. Laurent watches the muscles of his torso shift, saliva pooling in his mouth. He’s never going to get tired of that view.

“Come on, let’s get dressed. If we don’t go out now I’m going to fall asleep,” Damen says.

“Okay. I call the first shower!” Laurent exclaims, elbowing Damen out the way and running towards the bathroom.

“You little shit!” Damen yells back, chasing him.

Laurent squeals in delight, trying to shut the bathroom door with Damen pushing from the opposite side. It’s no competition of course and Damen soon weasels his way in, throwing Laurent over his shoulder and carrying him into the shower.

“Put me _down_ , Damen.”

Damen slaps his ass and then does as he’s told.

“That’s the last time you call first dibs.”

“Don’t count on it.”

Damen smiles and leans down for a kiss.

It’s a good morning. 

* * *

The coffee shop is a tiny hole in the wall with exposed brick walls and comfy, brown leather armchairs and couches. There’s the pleasant sound of life; people talking, laughing, babies crying, the wind blowing every time the door is opened, the coffee brewing, the sound of spoons hitting saucers. Laurent is sitting back in the armchair comfortably when Damen returns with their coffees: a large cappuccino for Laurent and a small black coffee for Damen because apparently he’s trying to be healthier. Laurent knows it won’t last, mainly because of the way he’s eyeing up Laurent’s coffee and the muffins behind the counter.

“There’s really no need for you to lower your calorie intake, Damen. You burn it all off in the gym anyway.”

“I’m trying to eat and drink less fat. It’s not about the calories.”

Laurent rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’ll just be over here enjoying my delicious, milky, frothy drink whilst you sit there and suffer.”

“I’m hardly suffering, Laurent. I like black coffee.”

“More than a cappuccino?”

“Well no. But this is fine.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Laurent laughs. “We burnt like two thousand calories last night and this morning.”

Damen shushes him, looking around quickly to make sure no one heard them. “Why do you always have to say the most inappropriate things in public?”

Laurent narrows his eyes. “I’m not ashamed of what we do, Damen.”

“Neither am I, but there’s this thing called public decency.”

“It’s hardly so extreme that I’m breaking the law. I barely said anything. You running through your campus naked however…”

“I never should have told you about that,” Damen sighs. “I’m never going to stop hearing about it.”

“I’ll hold it over you forever.” Laurent beams. He doesn’t even think about the fact that he just said forever or the significance of using such a word, but by the smile on Damen’s face, Damen most certainly did.

“You were writing in bed last night,” Damen says as he takes a sip of his drink, grimacing at the bitterness.

“You saw that? I thought you were asleep.”

“I didn’t even realize you brought your notebook with you.”

“I don’t normally; I packed it last minute. I’ve been having so many ideas lately that I didn’t want to risk not being able to write something down if inspiration struck.”

“What were you writing about?”

“You.”

“Me?” Damen says, taken aback.

Laurent nods, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. “I like writing about you.”

“Am I your muse?” Damen teases.

“Something like that.”

“I’ve never been a muse before. I think I quite like that title.”

“I’m surprised you can fit through the door with the size of your head.”

“I’m not that bad!” Damen laughs.

“I suppose it’s my fault. I keep stroking the flame.”

“Damen, the muse,” Damen says with jazz hands.

“Never say or do that again.”

Damen snorts and knocks their feet together beneath the coffee table. “Seriously though, I’m glad you’re getting a lot of writing done, even if it is about my sorry ass.”

“Sometimes it just helps to start with something real.”

“What else do you write about?”

“I’ve been doing some exercises. Writing about what I see or how I’m feeling. Just short pieces of writing that get me out of my slump.”

“Do you keep a journal?”

“Yes. I saw a counselor a while back for _reasons_ ,” Laurent says, sounding a little bit embarrassed. “She suggested it to me. I don’t keep up with it regularly, but every now and again it feels good to unload.”

“There’s nothing wrong with seeing a counselor, Laurent.”

“I know,” He snaps, then gentler, “I know.”

It goes quiet for a moment, both of them sipping their coffees as they look around the small space. There’s a little girl staring at Laurent. She’s pretty with dark hair and dark eyes; she’s exactly how Laurent imagines Damen’s child would look.

“Do you want children?” Laurent asks, flushing the moment he realizes what he’s said.

Damen puts his coffee down on the table and smiles at Laurent. “Do you?”

“I don’t think so.”

Damen shrugs. “It doesn’t really matter to me. If I’m with someone who wants children, then I’ll happily give them that. If they don’t, I’m just as happy to stay as a family of two.”

“Okay.” Laurent nods, unsure of what to say next.

“I don’t mind you asking me these things, Laurent. You can ask me whatever you want.”

Laurent smiles and settles on a more neutral topic of conversation. “How’s your book?”

“The one I was reading this morning?”

“Mhm.”

“It’s okay, but a little slow going. Considering it’s supposedly Hemingway’s best novel, I guess I was expecting more from it. I loved _The Sun Also Rises_ and _A Farewell to Arms_ , so I’m a little disappointed.”

“Sometimes the books that are considered classics by critics aren’t that great. It’s the same with films. No way is _Taxi Driver_ good enough to earn 99% by Rotten Tomatoes. There’s so many other great movies that aren’t on that list.”

“I like _Taxi Driver.”_

“No, I hate the ending.”

“I’m guessing we won’t be watching that film during a movie night then.”

“I’d rather not.”

“We should do that: have a movie night.”

“We’ve tried watching TV together; we just end up making out on the couch.”

“Exactly.”

Damen rolls his eyes. “We might as well just make out then. There’s no need for the pretense of watching a movie.”

“But then you won’t get to stretch and ‘accidentally’ put your arm around me.”

“You want that?” Damen laughs.

“No, but it seems like something you’d do. You can’t tell me you’ve never done that.”

Damen looks down with a slight blush on his tanned face. “Once. It didn’t work very well though.”

“I can’t imagine it did,” Laurent says, smiling widely.

“I prefer where we are now. There’s no need for games.”

“We never played games.”

“No.” Damen smiles. “Because we never needed them. You didn’t exactly need to do any work to get me to like you. I would have been a fool not to.”

Laurent squirms a little in his seat and takes a long drink of his coffee.

“You’re so shy sometimes. It always surprises me,” Damen says.

“Why?”

“Because you have a filthy mouth most of the time.”

“I just… I don’t know how to deal with compliments. I’m not used to them.”

“Well then you better get used to them, sweetheart.”

Laurent gets up from his armchair and sits in Damen’s lap instead, much to his surprise. He presses a soft, lingering kiss to Damen’s cheek and then leans his head on Damen’s shoulder. Damen’s arms wrap around him and pull him close.

“You okay?” Damen asks.

Laurent hums, tugging on the ties of Damen’s hoodie.

Holding Laurent tightly to his chest, Damen leans forward to grab Laurent’s coffee. He takes a long sip and smirks at Laurent’s affronted expression. “That does taste better.”

“That was _mine,_ and you finished it.”

“There’s still some left at the bottom.”

“It’s all foam, Damen.”

After he’s put the mug back down, Damen turns to look at Laurent and kisses him, one hand lifting to cup his face. Laurent hears a tutting sound and turns his head to see an old woman scowling at them.

“What’s up your ass?” Laurent snaps.

Damen shushes him, trying to turn Laurent to face him again. Laurent’s not having any of it though.

“It’s not decent, especially in public.”

“The only thing not decent here is you, lady. Go take your shitty attitude elsewhere.”

“Laurent, it’s okay,” Damen says, stroking down his spine.

“No, it’s not,” Laurent says, turning back to look up at Damen. “It’s 2017; if I want to kiss my boyfriend in public then I damn well will.”

“She’s gone now anyway.”

“Good riddance,” Laurent huffs.

“You really didn’t like that did you?”

“No. If I was a woman or you were a woman she would have been cooing about how cute we are, but because we’re both men suddenly it’s disgusting. I don’t care how old the bitch is, she has no right to judge us.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“No, we have as much right to be here as everyone else.”

“That’s not what I meant. I just thought you might have had enough.”

“I want another coffee. It’s nice in here and we were having a good time. I don’t want her to ruin our morning.”

“I think it’s actually afternoon now.”

“Whatever.”

“Same again?”

Laurent nods, pressing another kiss to Damen’s lips before he slides out of his lap and goes back to his own chair. “I’ll have a blueberry muffin as well if that’s okay.”

“Of course.”

Laurent can’t help but laugh when Damen returns with a massive hot chocolate and chocolate muffin for himself.

“Diet gone out of the window already, Damen?”

“I mean, we already ate waffles for breakfast. I’ve basically already failed. Why try to redeem myself when I can just start fresh tomorrow?”

“Nikandros and Makedon won’t be impressed.”

“Fuck them,” Damen laughs. “I’m fitter and bigger than both of them.”

“Of course you are,” Laurent says with a roll of his eyes.

“I’ll show you tomorrow.”

“I’m not going to the gym tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Damen says, clearly disappointed. “I was hoping to see you.”

“Sorry, I’m going to have to stay late at work. Reports are due Tuesday morning.”

“Come to mine Tuesday night then. I’ll cook and we can have a ‘movie night.’”

Laurent laughs. “Okay, that sounds nice.”

“We’ll watch movies so hard you won’t know what’s up and what’s down.” Damen smirks, his eyes sparkling.

Laurent’s breath hitches. “You think you can do that?”

“I think we both know I can.”

“You’ll put on a lot of movies? Drag it out?”

“This is such a stupid analogy.” Damen snorts.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, Laurent. We’ll watch them all night long.”

“You always say that but then you fall asleep.”

“And you always beg me to stop.”

“I’ve never said Akielos.”

“I thought I said we weren’t going to use that,” Damen says, lowering his voice, “as a safe word.”

Laurent shrugs. “Fine. You come up with one.”

“Broccoli.”

“Are you serious?”

“It’s horrible. It has bad connotations to it.”

“Yes, but will I remember it in the middle of ‘watching movies?’”

“Lets talk about this later,” Damen says, looking around to make sure no one is listening.

“Tuesday: movie marathon night. We’ll sort it out then.”

Damen smiles. “You’re on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut

They don’t make it until Tuesday. It doesn’t matter that it’s almost midnight; when Laurent shows up at Damen’s door on Monday night looking tired but happy, they come together automatically, lips pressing against lips, bodies twining so it’s difficult to tell where one starts and the other begins.

Now, Laurent is half wishing he had just gone home.

“Damen,” he whimpers.

“Uh-uh, you asked for this.”

Laurent yanks on the tie binding his wrists to the bed, trying desperately to get free. He’s never done this before, never knew how hard it’d be to give free rein to Damen with no way of touching him.

“It’s too much!”

Damen lifts his head from between Laurent’s legs, a worried look on his face. “Do you need to use the safe word?”

Laurent screws his eyes shut, tears spilling down his temples as he does so, but he shakes his head. “It’s just— I—”

Damen leans back down and envelops Laurent’s cock in his mouth again; it’s so warm and silken that Laurent feels like he’s melting. Damen is good at giving head, has always gone at it with enthusiasm, but today he seems to be especially enjoying himself, going so slowly that Laurent is taken high but unable to topple over the edge. Laurent is burning all over, flushed and frustrated, his legs shaking on either side of Damen’s head. He wants to grab Damen’s curls and force him up and down, get him to move faster so he can finally come; he doesn’t know how long they’ve been going at this, but it’s long enough that Laurent’s so hard he’s in pain.

“I want to touch you,” Laurent hiccups.

“No.”

He shivers at the sound of authority in Damen’s voice; he never knew Damen could sound anything other than loving and gentle and it’s throwing him for a loop. He tries to say something, anything to get Damen to make him come, when Damen presses hard against Laurent’s perineum. He arches on the brink of orgasm, and then lets out a loud distressed cry when Damen grips the base of his cock to stop him from coming.

“Please, please, please,” Laurent chants deliriously. “I’ll be good.”

Damen lifts his head again and presses a series of kisses up Laurent’s torso until he can press their lips together. “You are being good.”

“Then let me come,” Laurent whimpers.

“If you can come from this alone, then I’ll let you.”

“What?” Laurent frowns.

He lets out a short scream as Damen suddenly pinches and twists his aching, sensitive nipples. The pleasure is so acute that it’s masked as pain. Laurent sobs, precome leaking steadily from his dick as Damen keeps playing with them.

“I-I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Damen coos.

Laurent bucks his hips, but all he gets is air and no friction. He’s so frustrated and pent up that he doesn’t know what to do with himself, tossing his head back and forth on the pillow begging for Damen to stop. Damen was right when he said he’d make him forget which way was up and which was down. All Laurent knows is that he’s floating, all of his problems far away as he rides the waves of pleasure and pain.

“Come on, sweetheart. You can do it.”

Laurent opens his eyes to look blearily up at Damen. It feels like he has tunnel vision, like Damen is all there is. His jaw falls slack and his body arches as Damen leans down and sucks hard on his left nipple, pinching the other roughly, and finally, finally, comes. Damen reaches down quickly to rub his palm over Laurent’s cock to give him the stimulation needed to draw it out, and Laurent screams, the sudden touch too much for his over-sensitized body. It seems to go on and on, colors dancing behind his eyelids as he rides it out. Damen doesn’t stop whispering dirtily in his ear the entire time, keeps a running commentary that has Laurent squirming. He doesn’t stop until the last drop of come is milked out of him.

Laurent can hear Damen’s voice distantly, but it takes him a moment to focus on what he’s actually saying. “Sweetheart, open your eyes.”

Laurent mumbles something unintelligibly, but after a minute of struggling he does as Damen’s asked.

“I’m going to untie you now, okay?”

Laurent nods, opening his mouth to speak but then closing it again when he forgets what he was going to say, his brain feeling like mush.

Damen is careful as he removes the tie, pulling Laurent’s arms back down to his sides. He massages gently at the muscles, which makes Laurent moan again. He can feel himself drifting, his eyelids drooping as the exhaustion sets in.

“Hey, don’t sleep yet,” Damen says, stroking Laurent’s damp hair off his forehead. “I need to clean you up and you should really have a glass of water.”

Laurent opens his eyes again with a sigh and croaks out a quiet, “okay.”

“You did so good.”

“I did?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Damen says, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“I want to sleep.”

“I know. You can in a minute.”

“Was s’posed to be a marathon though,” Laurent slurs.

“I know,” Damen laughs. “Maybe next time.”

Laurent smiles, reaching up until he can wrap his arms around Damen’s neck and pull him down. “Don’t want you to go anywhere.”

“Give me one minute to clean you up and I promise we can cuddle and go to sleep.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

Laurent closes his eyes and listens to Damen leave the room and then return a few seconds later. He sighs at the feeling of the warm cloth dragging over his stomach and chest, the heat of it pleasant on his rapidly cooling body.

Damen goes to fetch his water after he’s thrown the dirty cloth by the hamper, and Laurent sits up with great difficulty, shuffling around until he manages to get under Damen’s thick comforter. All his limbs feel heavy and sluggish, and it takes the entire time Damen’s gone for him to actually manage it. When he’s passed the water he gulps it down quickly, desperate to be done with it so he can curl up and go to sleep. Damen frowns at him, but takes the half empty glass and puts it on the bedside table.

“Bed.” Laurent yawns.

Damen laughs, but slides onto the mattress behind him. Laurent immediately snuggles back into the heat of Damen’s body, smiling as Damen wraps his arms tightly around him and pulls him into his chest.

Laurent is small enough that they fit together like puzzle pieces, knees tucked into knees, chest fitting to back. He doesn’t think there’s a better feeling than having Damen wrapped around him, keeping him warm and keeping him safe.

“You can always wake me up in a couple of hours. I could tie _you_ up,” Laurent murmurs, already half asleep.

“No. Sleep.”

“But—”

“Tomorrow remember,” Damen says, pressing a kiss to the nape of Laurent’s neck. He whispers in Laurent’s ear, his voice low and deep, soothing him when Laurent fidgets in his arms, “what’s wrong?”

“The sheet keeps touching my nipples. It hurts.”

Damen laughs softly. “Roll over. Lie on my chest instead.”

It takes a great effort, but Laurent manages it, tucking his face into the column of Damen’s neck. He inhales deeply, the smell of sweat and Damen’s spicy body wash making his head spin pleasantly.

“Better?”

“Mhm.”

“I didn’t go too far did I? You liked it?”

“Yes, it was adequate. B plus for you,” Laurent mumbles.

“Well you better get all the rest you can now then. I’m gonna have to work you hard tomorrow night to get that up to an A plus.”

“I’ll die.”

“You’re such a drama queen.” Damen laughs. “But it’s not a bad way to go, you have to admit.”

“Stop talking. I’m trying to sleep.”

“Sorry,” Damen says, running his fingertips up and down Laurent’s back.

“Can you hum that song you do sometimes?”

“The Pirates of the Caribbean song?” Damen snorts.

“Yes. I like it, even if it is stupid and I’ll never understand your obsession with pirates.”

“I wanted to be one when I was younger.”

“You’d be like Blackbeard.” Laurent yawns.

“I’d rescue maidens from other pirates.”

“And then fuck me in your chambers.”

“Of course,” Damen laughs. “You’d be my prisoner.”

“Sex prisoner.”

“Are you getting off on this idea, Laurent?”

Oh, so Damen had felt his dick twitch. He should probably be embarrassed, but he’s too tired for that.

“Maybe.”

Damen slides his hand down to Laurent’s ass and pulls the cheeks apart until he can rub his finger over his hole. Laurent jolts in his arms, a gasp falling from his lips.

“Sleep or more sex?”

“You’ll have to do all the work. I’m all limp.”

“Well, not all of you.” Damen smirks, reaching around to take hold of Laurent’s partially hard dick.

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

“I couldn’t just ignore it!”

“Yes, you could.”

“So, do you want to or not? I don’t mind if you just want to sleep.”

“I want to,” Laurent whispers, despite the fact that his body is screaming for him to just go to sleep.

“You sure?”

“Take me, pirate. I am your humble prisoner,” Laurent deadpans.

“Oh god,” Damen laughs. “We’re not doing that now.”

“Good because I don’t have the energy to pretend I don’t want you.”

Damen smiles and kisses Laurent gently as he rolls him back over onto his back. Laurent sighs, parting his legs again so Damen can fit comfortably between them. Then, much to his dismay, Laurent finds himself yawning loudly in Damen’s face.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to sleep?” Damen chuckles.

“No, just… take me slowly.”

“If you fall asleep on me, I’ll never let you forget it.”

Laurent rolls his eyes and thrusts his hips up slightly. “Come on, just get on with it.”

“As romantic as ever.”

“If you want me to lay here reciting poetry for you, you can find someone else.”

“I don’t want anybody else,” Damen says, leaning down to press a short kiss to Laurent’s forehead.

Damen opens Laurent up with fingers and tongue, slow and loving until Laurent is shivering, fully roused, and making soft sounds of pleasure.

“Now,” he gasps. “I’m ready.”

After putting on the condom and covering himself in lube, it’s just as gentle and unhurried when Damen slides inside him. Laurent’s mouth falls slack and his eyes roll into the back of his head as Damen presses kisses up and down his neck, licking and nipping lightly at the skin. And then, much to Laurent’s delight, Damen starts to roll his hips, slow and rhythmic.

“Okay?” Damen asks, his voice thin.

“It’s good.” Laurent sighs, smiling as he wraps his arms around Damen’s neck.

“I’ll take you like this, just as you like.”

Laurent opens his eyes to look at Damen and feels his heart flutter in his chest. What did he ever do to deserve him?

He must have said that part out loud because Damen’s face is suddenly going soft, his eyes shining. “You deserve everything, Laurent.”

Laurent tugs on the back of his neck to bring him closer and then presses their mouths together. Damen is eager to open his mouth and welcome Laurent’s tongue inside, sucking on it softly until Laurent whines. The kiss turns sloppy quickly as their concentration drifts to the movements of their hips. Laurent can feel the slowly building heat in the pit of his stomach beginning to consume him. He gasps against Damen’s lips and rocks his own hips up to meet Damen’s, trying to speed it up now that his orgasm is creeping up on him.

“Faster?” Damen asks.

Laurent nods, crying out at the change of angle when Damen pushes his legs up and over his shoulders. It’s deeper this way, Damen’s cock pressing further inside him. They’ve never done it like this, even though Laurent told him a while back about his flexibility. It’s extremely intimate, Laurent completely exposed, their faces so close together. Laurent notices not for the first time just how beautiful Damen’s eyes are.

Laurent’s body begins to convulse, his thighs trembling as he reaches his climax. He cries out softly as a small amount of come splatters over both their stomachs. Damen seems to watch him the whole way through it and only after Laurent has finished does he let himself let go. Laurent presses gentle kisses over his face as he shakes through it, smoothing his sweaty curls out of his face.

“That’s it,” Laurent whispers, his legs falling off Damen’s shoulders and back around his waist as Damen lowers down on top of him.

Damen mumbles something into Laurent’s neck, his lips dragging pleasantly over the skin there.

“What was that?”

“A plus?”

Laurent laughs, stroking up and down Damen’s back. “Nearly, sweetheart.”

Damen goes still at that and pushes himself up onto his hands to look down at Laurent. “You’ve never called me that before.”

Laurent flushes, but refuses to look away from Damen’s smiling face. “You’re not the only one allowed to say it.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Stop staring at me.”

Damen rolls his eyes and leans down to peck him on the lips. “I liked it.”

“Of course you did, you’re sex stupid.”

“No,” Damen says, brushing their noses together in a small eskimo kiss. “I just like knowing you see me that way too.”

“I’m not _good_ at saying this stuff like you. It doesn’t mean I don’t mean it.” Laurent says, tucking his face into Damen’s neck and hugging him tightly.

“I know,” Damen says. "But it's okay. I know how you feel."

"Good."

Damen pulls out carefully and they get cleaned up, changing the sheets much to Laurent’s chagrin. It’s worth it though when they slide beneath the fresh smelling comforter. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart," Damen says softly.

Laurent curls against his chest happily, pressing a kiss to his neck, and falls into a deep, blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
